Sakuras Promise
by nicky-kun
Summary: ONE-SHOT. This is a Naruto ending story with some pairings, mostly Naruto&Sakura. Related to latest manga so Spoiler alert to those who aren't there yet. Review if you like it please. And sorry no review :/


This is my First fanfiction.

I DO NOT OWN Naruto..

Huge explosions could be heard throughout the battle field were the shinobi allied forces are running to assist the Jinchuriki Bee and Naruto as well as Gai and Kakashi fight against the real leader of Akatsuki. Naruto now without the help of his new ally and friend Kurama has to act as back up for Bee using his sage mode as it is his only hope of standing a chance against the still untouched Tobi. Gai and Kakashi now acting as body guards to protect Naruto until he enters sage mode continue to try and comprehend of what happened right in front of their eyes, a battle out of their level entirely.

The allied forces still running towards the fierce battle including all of rookie 9 run into a huge crater still in smokes caused from the ultimate Jinchuriki attack of the enemy, the whole allied forces start to reconsider whether they should all enter such a dangerous battle thus loosing many shinobi and losing the war. The army tell HQ about their situation and await further orders, rookie 9 gather to have a last chat before HQ give them their orders.

Lee wants to enter the battle as soon as possible to help his precious sensei and friend Naruto, as the rest of them keep talking about how brave and strong Naruto is, protecting all of them and at the same time rushing to the enemy leader to finish the war. Sakura thinks back at what she told the injured shinobi about her being in love with another, the thought of Sasuke ran through her mind but after being saved yet again from sure death by Naruto the image of Sasuke disappears and Naruto is put in its place. She thinks back at all the times Naruto protected her and how he always ended up fighting the strongest of shinobi, taking fatal wounds and yet finishing the fight victorious but barely alive.

The battle of the 5 Kages against the mighty Madara isn't looking too good however it is unknown to them that two Uchihas are about to stop the Edo tensei thus saving the Kages and severely weakening the enemy strength. However one of the Uchihas "Itachi" being revived by the Edo tensei is now going to end his own life. Sasuke now speaking with Itachi for the last time realizes what Itachi spoke to him of and starts to search for who his true self really is.

The Kages were about to be stricken down by a final blow from Madara but to their surprise Madara fades away in dust leaving a dead sacrifice in front of them. Too injured to try and find out of what happened, they teleport one by one to HQ like the Mizukage teleported to the battle field and each get immediate treatment. Tsunade and the Raikage being persistent about finding out how the Jinchuriki are handling their battle get informed of the situation the allied forces army are in, and give orders to HQ to tell them to proceed and help them with all they've got.

While the battle with Tobi continues Sasuke seeks out Naruto to try and find who his true self really is. Tobi now controlling the container of the 7 Biju continues to hold his ground out of the Jinchuriki range, every attack Bee attempts are futile against the giant statue like monster. Finally Naruto enters sage mode and senses the allied forces approaching the battle field, not wanting any more sacrifices for his protection, he sends Gai and Kakashi to tell them not to interfere. Gai and Kakashi realize that they were only a burden so they understand why Naruto wouldn't want any of his friends and allies being near or within a battle of this level.

Sasuke now realizing his chakra reserves being low and has many untended injuries decides to rest and tend to them for a while before he confronts Naruto.

Gai and Kakashi run into the allied forces and try to convince them to stop their suicide of an attempt of helping Naruto and Bee. They explain with a sad expression about how they were just a burden to the boy and his new sensei but with pride when telling them that Naruto and Bee stood a chance against this dangerous foe. They all understood what they were trying to say, they would only be a burden as well so they ask of further orders from HQ.

Tsunade could understand that it was the same as when he fought Pain but the Raikage could not and kept on arguing on how they should help his brother and the nine tails before they could get captured and end the world as they know it. Tsunade still not backing down from his monstrous voice tries to calm him down so that she could explain why they couldn't enter such a suicidal battle, but the Raikage never backs down so easy so Tsunade uses the same tone of voice as him and finally shouts '**IMAGINE ALL OF THEM ENTERING THE BATTLE WE HAD WITH MADARA!'. **The Raikage was silenced and was looking at Tsunade with a shocked but understanding face, she sighed and explained to him what would happen if they were to enter their battle with Madara and how they would only be in the way and killed. The Raikage listens quietly at her words but as Tsunade finishes her lecture telling him that their battle could be of an ever higher level, the Raikage looks at her shocked as well as the rest of HQ not able to imagine such a level of battle.

The allied forces receive orders not to enter the fight but to watch over the Jinchuriki in case they are no longer able to fight from a distance using Hyuga and sensory type of ninjas. Neji and Hinata were given positions far enough from the battle but close enough so they could see what was happening, as well as a sensory type with each of them. The rest of rookie 9 were yet again unable to help their friend in such an important battle, feeling weak as they had to have hope that their friend would pull it off.

Sakura then remembered the promise she made to Naruto about not being a burden anymore, but seeing how she still couldn't fight alongside him again made her wonder if she was even worth being his teammate or even call herself his friend.

Ino seeing Sakura hurting inside and being silent through the whole thing, sits alongside her and tries to figure out what was going on with her closest friend. Ino asks Sakura what was troubling her but the only response she gets from her pink friend is silence, she notices tears were threatening to fall from her friends eyes and starts to understand what the problem was. She tells Sakura that everyone there couldn't do anything to help their friend in such a situation, perhaps not even the Kages and that she shouldn't feel bad. Sakura then turns towards her friend and tells her with tears ready to fall that she doesn't care about the others not being able to help. Ino doesn't understand what she is trying to say, but before she was able to ask, Sakura whispers "_I promised_", barely able to hear what she said she presses on and asks her "_Promised what_?". Sakura turns to stare her friend in her blue orbs with a few tears rolling down her own and starts shuddering "_I-I p-promised I wouldn't be a burden a-anymore, b-but whatever I do it seems as t-though I'm not able to do anything for him, I don't deserve him as a f-friend or a-a teammate_.". Ino looks at her friend speechless desperately trying to think of something to say but couldn't, as she was still in thought she doesn't notice Sakura walking away towards the direction Hinata was ordered to and is left alone.

Naruto summons Gamabunta and Gamakichi, now Gamakichi almost the size of his father looks at Narutos injuries and looks at the enemy. Gamabunta lazily asks Naruto what the big idea was summoning him all of a sudden, but notices Narutos seriousness and looks at the enemy. Both summons ask who the guy in the mask was, but after they were told that he is the real leader of Akatsuki both summons prepare themselves for a fight not to be taken lightly. Naruto orders Gamabunta to use his oil and Gamakichi to use his fire jutsu, they do what they were ordered and a huge attack was fired at the statue like monster, lighting it in flames, while the monster was distracted Naruto looks at Bee, Bee understands what Naruto wants and prepares the tailed beast bomb while Naruto prepares a Rasen Shuriken. Both of them release their attacks creating a huge explosion, and not letting such an opportunity go to waste Naruto and Bee run towards Tobi who was caught in the range of the huge explosion. Tobi was forced to use his jutsu to become intangible only to be slightly burnt on his left hand which he used to cover his face with, as soon as he released his jutsu assuming it was safe, both Jinchuriki attack Tobi head on, Naruto with a Giant Rasengan and Bee with his giant arms. Narutos attack sends Tobi flying but Bee receives a huge hit by the still burning monster.

The allied forces feel the pressure of the attack and only hope that Neji and Hinata wouldn't be coming at any moment telling them they have to enter the battle. Neji and Hinata as well as the sensory allies with them get hit by the pressure but only to be pushed back a bit, they were at a good enough distance but they still couldn't imagine what it would be like to receive such an attack, both Hyuga were searching everywhere to find their comrades. Sakura on her way to Hinata gets knocked to her feet by the pressure and starts to worry about her teammate, she rushes to Hinata and asks her if Naruto is okay, after a few minutes Hinata relaxes and tells Sakura she can still see their chakra, the sensory ninja also confirms that they are okay.

Tobi gets up holding his chest "If I had chosen to be hit by the eight tails then I would be done for" he thought. Naruto rushes to his sensei finding him in his human form, Bee stands up with a bit of difficulty and tells Naruto he is almost done and cannot remain in his beast mode for more than 5 minutes. Naruto tells Bee that he is also about to lose sage mode and that they have to hurry and finish this fight, the giant statue starts to approach the Jinchuriki with some flames left on it from their previous attack. Naruto spots a big crack on the statue like monster that didn't repair properly after their attack and tells Bee it's their only shot if they were to do something before it was too late. Bee enters his Biju form once again to prepare a last attack, Naruto orders his summons to once again use their fire technique and Naruto prepares his last Rasen Shuriken, the all fire at the huge statue aiming for the weak spot.

The huge explosion this time pushes some of the allied forces to the ground; they all turn and look towards the huge explosion in shock. Sakura and Hinata scream as the pressure hit them with more pressure than the previous, throwing them backwards and landing on their backs. The first thing Sakura thinks of is Naruto and immediately looks at Hinata to ask of him but to her surprise Hinata was already focusing her Byakugan towards the explosion looking for him and Bee, she spots Naruto but notices that his chakra is different she then finds Bee in a weakened state. She looks at Sakura with a worried expression; Sakura starts to worry even more now seeing Hinatas face and is scared to ask of her teammate. As Hinata was about to open her mouth the sensory type shinobi starts running towards the allied forces to inform them about the situation, Sakura now asks of her teammate and finds out that Naruto seemed different but Bee weak. Without thinking Sakura starts running towards the battle field, Hinata tries to stop her but is unable to catch up, remembering her own attempt on helping Naruto with his fight with Pain she stops not wanting to meet the same fate.

Naruto was now facing Kurama and asks of how he ended up in there, Kurama tells Naruto to use the chakra he was able to get while Naruto fought in his sage mode. Naruto enters his Biju form, looks at his sensei lying unconscious on the ground; he then turns to meet the enemy. Tobi looks at his Biju container barely intact "If the container brakes then all my work will be lost and the plan ruined" he then dispels the summon of his container and turns to look at Naruto "This boy.. I underestimated him, he shouldn't be this strong I know all his limits!" Naruto notices Sakura approaching, she lands next to him and is about to say something, Naruto looks at her, red orbs meeting green he then tells her "Sakura look after Bee this will be over soon" he then vanishes in a flash of bright yellow.

Naruto appears in front of Tobi and attacks immediately passing through him not being able to crush him with his chakra. Tobi then attacks Naruto drawing a kunai only to be caught by chakra arms, at the same time Naruto attacks and succeeds on hitting the enemy before being intangible. Naruto then realizes that the way to successfully hit his enemy was to attack while being attacked, Tobi now remembering his fight with the fourth starts to fear the boy. Tobi looks at the direction of Bee and Sakura "I can't risk this fight, the eight tails is enough to revive the ten tails," he then teleports to where Bee and Sakura are and absorbs Bee into his time space jutsu, Sakura tries to help Bee but Tobi was intangible and she couldn't do anything. Naruto appears at the scene but too late to do anything, he looks at his enemy, Tobi says "I win" and teleports away.

Naruto falls to his knees as though he was defeated and gives Sakura one last look before passing out, Gamabunta and Gamakichi return to their land. Sakura rushes to Naruto and immediately checks his vitals, she finds some serious injuries and starts to heal him, and she can't help but feel a little responsible for the captivity of Bee. The allied forces arrive at the scene; they look at Naruto then look for Bee, Sakura turns her head to get their attention and says "He took him" trying to hide her tears.

XXXXXX

Sasuke arrives at the battle field where the Jinchuriki and Tobi fought; he looks around at the condition of it and can't help but wonder if it was really his x-teammate's doing. Sasuke then turns around looks at the many footprints left behind and starts heading towards that direction.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes meeting a white ceiling; he turns around and finds his pink haired teammate sleeping on a chair beside his bed, remembering the kidnaping of his sensei, he gets out of bed quietly not to awake his teammate. He gets dressed into his normal attire, turns to the nearby window of the room and starts to make his way out. He looks at his teammate and walks towards her, slowly lifting her out of her uncomfortable chair he places her on the bed "She must have been really tired, I wonder how long I was out," he thought. He covers her with a sheet, gives her a soft kiss on the head taking her scent at the same time. After looking at her sleep for about five minutes he places his Hitai-ate beside her and makes his way to the window, gives her one last look and says "Thank you, Sakura", then vanishes into the darkness.

Tobi wastes no time extracting the eight tails from its host, he was the only one left and the extraction would take more time than usual.

Sasuke still walking in the direction of the footprints not wanting to rest, senses someone approaching and prepares to ambush. Naruto was in sage mode so he knew Sasuke was there long since he arrived, sending a kage bushin he starts making his way around him, "I can't do this alone" he thinks and decides to confront his rival. Sasuke decides he is close enough and attacks, grabbing the kage bushin by the neck and pinning it to a tree while pointing his katana to his targets neck. Sasuke then notices who the person was and decides to let him go but still holding his katana towards him, the kage bushin is dispelled and Naruto approaches Sasuke from behind. Sasuke swings his katana only to be blocked by a kunai glowing with white chakra, Naruto tells him that he wants to talk; Sasuke nods and puts his katana away, all the while looking at Naruto's now regular blue orbs.

Naruto tells Sasuke of Tobis plan and tries to explain that he can't stop him alone; Sasuke nods in understanding after hearing Naruto's words and says "So what you're trying to say is that you need my help?" Naruto only nobs looking in Sasukes eyes dead serious, Sasuke sighs "I was not aware of his plan; I guess we can settle things after this is over." Naruto now with Sasuke can end the war; Sasuke leads the way towards the Akatsuki hideout. While on their way Naruto notices Sasuke's breathing being a little heavy and decides to stop for a short break, Sasuke looks at Naruto "It isn't like you to stop in such a situation," Naruto turns to look at Sasuke and tell him "I've learned from the past" he tells Sasuke with a grin remembering Kakashi telling him that he shouldn't enter a battle without proper rest. While resting Naruto briefs Sasuke on the enemy's weaknesses and jutsu, Sasuke listens intensely and at the same time amazed Naruto could stand a chance against such an opponent.

After a couple hours of rest and with the sun coming up, Naruto stands up "We need to move quickly if we're going to reach him in time," Sasuke gets up and starts leading his x-teammate to the hide out.

Sakura slowly opens her eyes, feeling a cold wind flowing in the room she sits up and snaps out of her drowsy state, scans the rooms for her teammate, with no sign of him she opens the door spots a nurse and sends her to bring in the Hokage. The first thing that ran through the girls head was that he had be kidnapped, but after finding his clothes and gear were missing she figured what happened. A shiny metal catches her attention, she takes a closer look and finds Naruto's Hitai-ate lying on the bed.

Tsunade rushes into the room and finds Sakura sitting on the bed holding something in her hands; she looks at her apprentice and says in a whisper "Where is Naruto?" She then notices the pinket crying silently holding on a headband she recognized all too well. Sakura looks up at a shocked Tsunade, the next thing she knew her sensei was no longer in the room. The Hokage was running down the halls towards HQ at top speed, she enters the room "HE'S GONE" she says. Some were shocked understanding what she was talking about until someone asked "Who is?" Tsunade turns to face him "Naruto" she tells him. After a short time of silence Tsunade orders a group of Anbu to wake all shinobi and tell them to search for the boy.

Tobi was almost done with the Hachibi, drained of chakra, but he didn't care, unlimited chakra would be given to him after he revives the ten tails and seals it inside him.

Sasuke and Naruto could see the hide out not too far away, but Naruto feared the worst as he couldn't feel the chakra of his sensei anymore, suddenly a huge amount of chakra appears from nowhere, and even Sasuke without sage mode could feel the massive amount of chakra. A huge monster started to rise but with its eye closed, "Naruto-kun I'm glad you showed up, turns out I will be needing your little pet, and I see you've brought my vessel as well". Naruto looks towards where the voice was coming from, Tobi was standing on the head of the ten tails. Sasuke draws his katana and says "Someone already tried to take me as a vessel and failed miserably," Tobi was laughing "You compare me with that weak snake?" Naruto could feel a faint chakra not too far from him, he spots Bee and takes him somewhere safe, "It seems that when you tame your Biju you can survive the extraction, but unfortunately that won't be the case for you." Naruto smirks "Heh who said you would be extracting him from me?" He then summons Gamabunta and Gamakichi, both summons look at the ten tails in shock "I've only heard stories of this monster" Gamabunta comments, Naruto tells them to work as a backup for him and walks towards Sasuke, he then notices Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke turns to Naruto "Don't get in my way," Naruto smirks "Likewise," with that they both attack their enemy.

All commanders and Kages gather after feeling the strange energy in the air, at the same time scouts were sent out to search for the source of this energy. They order all shinobi to stop the search for Naruto and await for further orders.

Naruto makes a couple of clones and sends them in to get some info of the enemy, a single tail swing sends a chakra wave dispelling the clones and destroying everything in its path "So close range in this mode isn't such a good idea" says Naruto and Sasuke nods. Gamabunta shoots a couple of water bullets at the beast getting a direct hit, the water then dissolves having done zero damage on the enemy "So water element isn't an option" he says, "Let me try PAP" says Gamakichi and shoots a couple of fire balls to the enemy once again getting a direct hit, the monster makes a step back "I guess fire is an option" Naruto points out. Sasuke looks at Naruto "Then let's light him up with an undying flame," he then uses his mangekyou sharingan and sends an amaterasu. The ten tails uses one of its tails to defend itself, the tail lights up in black flames, Tobi using his sharingan to control the ten tails makes it pull off the burning tail. Naruto and Sasuke smirk at this, finding a weakness already was an advantage they thought, but their smile disappeared when a new tail grew back in its place, Naruto tries to form out a strategy. Tobi takes his turn to attack swinging tail after tail, sending huge waves of chakra towards the group sending the flying, the group gets back on their feet with some injuries starting to form, Naruto thinks of a decent plan, he tells his friend of the plan, Sasuke nods and makes his way to Gamabunta while Naruto heads towards Gamakichi.

The scouts arrive at the battle scene; they look in horror at the ten tails and immediately inform HQ, the meeting was interrupted by a shinobi from the communication room panting for air, he tells them of what the scouts had told him and they all stared in shock.

Sakura was tired of waiting for orders, the last 2 nights she spent sitting at the bedside of her blond teammate, she gathered up all the precious moments she had with him, some were good and some were bad but she treasured every memory about him at this moment. Looking over him sleep peacefully "The only time he seems to sleep so peacefully, is after a battle" she thought sadly, since the fight he had with Pain it seemed as though he wasn't his normal goofy self anymore. She missed his old goofy self but she couldn't blame him for maturing so quickly, so many things happened to him in such a little amount of time, he lost his father figure, defended the village on his own, was heartbroken and his best friend was a wanted criminal. She felt terrible recalling the memory of breaking his heart; she knew she was lying to herself at that time as well as the mental condition he was in, but she couldn't bare to watch him go so far for someone that hurt him so much. Yamato told her of how he was hyperventilating after the talk he had with her and Gaara, she felt guilty but she didn't have the heart to bring up that dreadful day again.

A strange feeling snapped her back to reality, she felt a strong energy force, one she knew well, one she faced before but this time she knew it couldn't be Naruto, he took control over the Kyubi it couldn't be him. She looked out the window and saw a black line piercing the dark clouds. "I have to help" she said as she jumped out the window and started running towards the black line.

XXXXX

The Kages ordered all shinobi to gather so they could tell them of the news. All shinobi then gathered and waited in silence, Tsunade looked over them "I believe you all felt the strange new energy" she said and murmurs could be heard from the massive army. Tsunade silenced them and spoke again "We were shortly informed that the new energy is coming from the ten tails" she said in a serious tone. Yelling and talking could be heard from the whole army, "**THAT NARUTO BRAT GAVE HIMSELF IN AND NOW WE ARE ALL DOOMED!" **one shouted, and even more talking could be heard "**IT'S ALL HIS FAULT" **yelled another. "**SILENCE!" **yelled Tsunade at the top of her lungs, and the whole army silenced to hear what she had to say, "Naruto is fighting the monster as we **SPEAK**, **AND YOU SPEAK OF HIM LIKE TRASH? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SELVES!" **the whole army remained in silence ashamed of what they said moments ago. "We do not know how Akatsuki was able to revive the ten tails without the Kyubi, that's not important right now, we have to help Naruto defeat him with whatever it takes, we cannot sit back and let him shoulder such a burden! Those of you who do not want to enter the battle may stay, those of you who want to help will depart immediately, **NOW WHO'S WITH ME**?" The whole army burst into cheers.

Naruto now standing on Gamakichis head and Sasuke standing on Gamabuntas, look at each other and then the ten tails, "**NOW**" shouts Naruto, using his wind element Naruto strengthens Gamakichis fire jutsu creating a huge fire attack, Gamabunta starts spraying oil and Sasuke lights it up using his amaterasu sending huge black flames at the monster. The monster groans in pain from the damage it was receiving, Tobi starting to get aggravated uses the tailed beast bomb and fires it at the group. They all jump out of the way but get heavily injured in the huge explosion of the attack, the summons were barely able to fight anymore but this was a battle of much importance to retreat from. Naruto realizes his sage mode approaching its end so he decides to make use of his remaining natural chakra and starts forming a Rasen shuriken, launching it to the enemy, the huge monster still in black flames uses its 10 tails to protect itself having 2 of its tails cut in half.

Narutos sage mode reaches its end, he makes a couple of clones and sends them somewhere far from the battle to start gathering natural chakra. The ten tails approaches the 2 shinobi to get the fight over with, Sasuke uses his mangekyou sharingan and summons Susanoo, Naruto looks over to Sasuke and enters Fox mode, both shinobi were impressed with each other's jutsu but there was no time for praising one another. The monster swings at the two, Naruto flashes away and Sasuke blocks the attack being pushed back by the force but without injury, Sasuke finds an opening and fires a couple of bows at the monster aiming for the closed eye, Naruto forms chakra arms and sends two Rasen shuriken as a backup for Sasukes attack. The monster once again uses its tails as a shield and blocks the attacks, it wasn't until then that both shinobi realized the two tails that were cut in half didn't heal. Tobi looks at the 2 half tails and frowns "Why aren't they reforming? No matter there is no way they can defeat me now." The ten tails then sends them a huge tailed beast bomb again they all jump out of the way but again get hit by the huge explosion, both summons couldn't stand this time, Naruto recovers quickly and sends him a Rasen shuriken now knowing the disadvantage the beast had against it, the beast dodged this time and starts preparing another tailed beast bomb. Naruto enters his full Fox mode, transforms into Kurama and prepares his own tailed beast bomb to counter the enemies, Sasuke looks over to Naruto in amazement but recovers quickly and prepares himself for the huge explosion to come, both Naruto and ten tails launch their destructive attacks, they collide in the middle of the battle field creating the biggest of explosion the ninja world had ever seen. Naruto rushes to his summons and takes them somewhere safe before they were engulfed in the destructive explosion; Sasuke got to a safe enough distance but was still knocked to the ground.

Sakura felt the ground shake beneath her feet and was caught in a strong gust of wind; she climbed a tree to look ahead. What she saw was an atom bomb like explosion right below the black line she was heading to, she was in total shock, never had she seen such an explosion, she couldn't even believe such an explosion could exist. All she could think of was Naruto, there's no way he can be defeated, he is too stubborn to lose she kept telling herself, she then headed towards him in top speed.

The whole army of the allied forces now in formation and ready to head out feel the earth shake beneath their feet, even they could see the explosion from so far away, never had they thought such a thing was possible. Tsunade feared the worst, they had to move quick if they were to even find a battle when they arrived, but she had faith in Naruto she knew he wouldn't go down so easy. The order was given and the army was on the move.

Naruto made sure his summons were ok and looked for Sasuke in the fog of dust and smoke, he could sense his presence but couldn't tell if he was hurt or not. Sasuke could see the monster with his sharingan and fired 2 bows both hitting a tail pinning it to the ground. The monster groaned in pain sending a shock wave of chakra, Naruto now standing next to Sasuke realizes what they had to do, Naruto tells Sasuke of the plan, and Sasuke removes the black flames from the huge monster just as Naruto lunged on the monster knocking it to the ground. Naruto was now receiving several hits from the monster as Sasuke was trying to get a clear shot, Naruto used his 9 tails to bind the monster to the ground, Sasuke jumped over them and shot an arrow for each tail. Naruto released the monster and started battering it furiously each punch sending chakra waves, the monster then charged a tailed beast bomb hitting Naruto from point-blank range sending him flying across the battlefield, Sasuke was sure that Naruto wouldn't stand after such a blow, but to his surprise a tailed beast bomb flew through the smoke Naruto created hitting the monster, all 10 tails that were bound to the ground were torn off. Naruto quickly made a dozen of Rasen shuriken sending 10 of them at each of the new growing tails and another 2 to break its defense, "**Good job kid his defenseless now's our chance" **Kurama says. The monster stands and faces the 2 shinobi, it starts making a screaming sound and at the same time creates a huge chakra ball, it keeps pumping chakra in it growing even bigger, Sasuke looks over to Naruto "This doesn't look good" he says, Naruto makes a determined expression and starts forming his own tailed beast bomb. **"This is going to take all the chakra I have left, you're on your own after this kid" **says Kurama to Naruto, "I can't afford to lose this battle you know that" he tells Kurama and the beast just nods. Both Naruto and ten tails keep pumping chakra in their tailed beast bombs changing the terrain around them as they do so. Sasuke looks at Naruto in awe frozen to the spot until Naruto breaks him out of it "Run…" is all Naruto tells him and Sasuke does so, "You better come out of this alive, I'm still not done with you" were his final words to the blonde before leaving the battle field. Naruto looks up at the sky and smiles "I promise..." he says to nobody in particular.

Sakura arrives at the battle field panting for air, as soon as her eyes lock on Naruto charging the massive ball of chakra she freezes to the spot in complete shock, tears starting to form in her eyes knowing that she might die in any second if that jutsu is released.

Naruto senses Sakura near him and turns around to look at his completely shocked teammate, "Naruto…" she whispers and Naruto was about to tell her to run away, but the ten tails released its attack "Shit!" said Naruto and released his own attack as well and flashed before they were all engulfed in the huge explosion. Sakura just closed her eyes waiting for death to take her, the whole time images of Naruto with a big grin plastered on his face, cerulean orbs sparkling and blond hair waving around were flashing in her mind before darkness took over.

A blinding light caused the whole army to stop in their tracks and cover their eyes, the light faded away and they all stood in shock at the sight of the biggest explosion they had ever seen. Recovering quickly the Tsuchikage created a huge wall of stone to protect the army, Gaara reinforced the stone wall with sand and finally the Mizukage using her lava style covered the whole wall with a sheet of rubber. When the explosion reached them they all got knocked back by the massive pressure of it, the 3 Kages still focusing on keeping the wall intact as it was the only reason they were still alive. The explosion completely destroyed everything around them, turning everything to dust before eventually coming to a stop, the wall crumpled to the ground leaving them with the view of sheer destruction. Everybody just looked at the view around them in shock; they were all standing on the only land that seemed to escape the destruction, Tsunade fell to her knees supporting herself with her hands, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of another loved one fallen in battle. The army then started heading towards the center of the crater that had been formed

Tobi was still standing but wounded and almost out of chakra, he looked over to the ten tails that was under some ruble and unconscious "i have to finish this myself then" he thought and started walking at the direction Naruto was.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, realizing she was still alive she snapped out of her state and tried to stand, to her surprise her teammate was laying on top of her. "He shielded me…" she thought, "Are you okay S-Sakura-Chan?" he then asked her while trying to stand up, Sakura looking at him concerned tried to stand herself so that she could heal him until a sharp pain ran through her leg and she fell to her knees. "I'm fine, i need to heal you!" she almost begged looking at his injured form barely standing and bleeding profusely from multiple wounds, Naruto summoned one of his clones and dispelled it entering sage mode. Sakura just watched him in disbelief "How can he still move?" she thought as he limped to her side "He's coming…" he told her and started limping towards Gamabunta. "STOP IT!" she was crying, "STOP pushing yourself like this!" she begged him. He whispered something to the huge toad and it vanished in a poof of smoke, he then started limping back to Sakura, she just stared at the warm smile plastered on his pale face, eyes sparkling and blond hair waving around in the wind. He knelt next to her and said "You have a charming, wide forehead. It makes me want to kiss It." he kisses her forehead then jumps to Gamakichi and tells him something before heading to the direction Tobi was. Sakura remained speechless at what her teammate said and actions that followed, deep down she suspected it was him and kind of wanted it to be him; it wasn't until now she realized that her feelings for Sasuke were based on something Naruto had done.

Tobi and Naruto were now facing each other "Where is my vessel?" asked Tobi, Naruto just ignored the question and told him "Let's finish this." Tobi looked at him dead serious "As you wish" he said and lunged at the boy. Naruto created 2 clones and attacked Tobi head on in a taijutsu combat; Tobi took care of the clones first then focused on Naruto trying not to get hit by his powerful punches since he was in sage mode. Naruto couldn't follow Tobi's movements too well in his injured state so he decided to focus on ninjutsu; he created two clones and threw a smoke bomb, the two clones burst out of the smoke each with a Rasengan at hand trying to land a hit on the intangible Tobi. When Tobi was about to hit one of the clones a Rasen shuriken came rushing towards him, Tobi mostly avoided the attack only having an arm injured, the smoke faded away leaving a panting Naruto. Tobi took hold of his great sword and attacked, Naruto pulled out a couple of kunai and focused his wind chakra in them before throwing one to his enemy, the kunai just went through Tobi and they both clashed with their weapons. Naruto made a clone behind his enemy, Tobi slashed behind him taking care of the clone and at the same time Naruto threw his kunai only to go through his enemy once again, "It doesn't make sense" Naruto thought. As if reading his mind Tobi explained "This weapon allows me to be able to attack while being intangible" Naruto was shocked, "Give up boy, you cannot win," Naruto just looked at him "Give up, on making me give up" he said and attacked his enemy with a Rasengan. Tobi blocked the jutsu with his weapon and the jutsu was sent back to Naruto sending him flying several meters back. Now with his sage mode gone he summoned his last clone dispelling it and reentering sage mode, he clutched his new injury in pain and tried to figure out what to do, "I have to get rid of that weapon" he thought and created several clones. He threw a smoke bomb once again and the clones attacked the enemy each holding a kunai parrying and blocking Tobi's attacks, a Rasen shuriken then came flying out of the smoke, Tobi became intangible once again but to his surprise the jutsu completely missed his form and collided with the chain of his weapon, the chain was cut clean, the clones then immediately grabbed hold of the chain connected to the weapon and pulled it away from its owner. Tobi looked at his enemy with fear "What is this boy…?" he thought; Naruto then created dozens of clones each with a Giant Rasengan in hand and attacked his enemy, Tobi took care of the clones with ease since they were in the same condition of the real Naruto they weren't much of a threat to him and then started teleporting in all directions hitting Naruto with a barrage of punches. Naruto couldn't predict his movements helplessly receiving all hits until he was pummeled to the ground; looking up at his enemy approaching slowly he tried to get up but was kicked back to the ground. "So it looks like I have to do it after all…" thought Naruto as he started to glow bright yellow, "**You can't use it in that form and we don't have enough chakra for you to transform" **said Kurama, Naruto smiled to the beast "It doesn't have to work" he then told his friend and left the confused Kurama, returning back to reality. Tobi picked up a kunai from the ground and teleported behind Naruto stabbing him in the back "It's over…" he said, "I know…" replied Naruto with a small black power seeping ball in his hand, and Tobi's eyes widened.

The army spotted Naruto's summon and immediately ran towards it, when they reached it they saw Sakura desperately trying to stand, Tsunade rushed to her side catching her before the pink haired girl could tumble to the ground, "Leave me alone!" screamed Sakura, "Help Naruto!" she screamed again. Before anybody could react a huge explosion erupted not too far from where they were, and the summon behind them vanished in a poof of smoke. A protective wall was formed again to block the impact of the explosion, "No…." whispered Sakura tears streaming down her face. When the explosion ended, they all rushed to help the Jinchuriki.

Sasuke was running towards the battle to help his x-teammate when the huge explosion erupted, when the explosion ended he rushed to the scene and found a half dead Tobi helplessly dragging himself towards the ten tails. Sasuke walked in front of Tobi looking at him dead in the eyes, "Burn in hell" he said and Tobi was ignited with black flames.

The army arrived at the scene after hearing a death scream, they looked at the body in black flames and then Sasuke. Four of the Kages were standing in the front of the huge army in a battle stance clearly not trusting the Uchiha. Tsunade then arrived at the scene with Sakura using her shoulder as support, "NO don't" said Sakura, Gamakichi told the girl of the Uchiha assisting Naruto in battle before the army could reach them. The Kages didn't lower their guard but listened to what the girl had to say, Sakura told them what she was told by the toad summon. Sasuke surrendered and his chakra was sealed temporarily, then all shinobi looked for the missing blond Jinchuriki. Neji then spotted a chakra signature under some ruble; they all rushed and quickly removed the ruble off of the person. The person that was pulled out of the ruble was immediately recognized and Tsunade rushed over to heal his wounds with the Raikage at her tail. "BEE!" said the Raikage gently shaking him, the said person turned his head to the Raikage "YO" he just said and made a fist for his brother to bump. "Where is Naruto?" asked Tsunade, Bee just looked at her in silence, and knowing it wasn't right to rap in such a situation "I don't know…" he just said silently. The whole army continued to scan and look everywhere for their missing ally, hours later they all gathered to report what they found, every inch of the area was searched thoroughly but there was no sign of the boy.

XXXXX

Two days had passed and there was still no sign of Naruto, but the search had not ended yet, shinobi were still being sent to the area were the final battle against the leader of Akatsuki had fallen. Sasuke was put in a chakra sealing cell, and once a day Sakura would pass by to keep Sasuke updated on the search for Naruto. The ten tails was locked up inside the room where Naruto fought Kyubi. Inoichi used his power to read Sasuke's mind and reported that Sasuke and Itachi were the shinobi responsible for the stop of the Edo-Tensei; the Kages did not know what to make of this so the kept Sasuke in his cell.

On the third day after Naruto had gone missing a messenger toad arriving to their base panting out of exhaustion demanded to see the Kages, and was immediately taken to them. The Kages stopped what they were doing realizing this was about Naruto; the toad entered the room and without saying a single word made some hand signs and summoned the two great sage frogs Fukasaku and Shima. Fukasaku gave permition to the exhausted messenger to return home and rest; the messenger did so and vanished in a small poof of smoke. Shima and Fukasaku had a worried look on their faces, Fukasaku jumped on the desk that Tsunade was sitting in front of "Tsunade-Chan we need to go to the hospital!" he said. Tsunade stood up and they all rushed to the hospital, they all entered an empty room and without wasting time Fukasaku quickly made some hand signs and summoned an unconscious Naruto breathing hard and still bleeding from several wounds. "I-I did e-everything I could for him" Shima said in a worried state. The Kages looked in shock at the blond before Tsunade ran to the door and ordered a nurse to bring in help, and then ran over to the blond healing and checking his vitals. If Naruto wasn't reversed summoned and took the full blow of his jutsu he wouldn't be alive right now explained Fukasaku. The word of Naruto being found was then spread out to all shinobi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Naruto limped to Gamabunta "Tell geezer- frog to summon me as soon as Gamakichi returns back to Mount-Myoboku" he told him and the toad vanished in a poof of smoke. He then jumped to Gamakichi "As soon as you see a huge explosion return home" he ordered his summon then left to find Tobi.

_**AT MOUNT-MYOBOKU**_

Gamabunta delivered his order to Fukasaku and they both waited patiently for Gamakichi to return. When Gamakichi returned Fukasaku immediately summoned the boy, he was covered in blood; his body burnt all over and was screaming in pain before he passed out. Shima looked after the boy doing everything in her power to keep him alive, a messenger frog was sent to where Gamabunta was summoned to find Tsunade and summon both Fukasaku and Shima.

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

All shinobi sent to search for Naruto returned back to base and waited for any news about the boy. Rookie 9 all gathered at the hospital after news of Naruto's return reached their ears.

Sakura was in the hospital healing the injured since she and Shizune were one of the best medic-nins out there they were given the title of head medics. She wanted to be in the search parties for Naruto but Tsunade insisted on her treating the wounded shinobi, a higher priority stated Tsunade. Naruto was the highest priority for her, she couldn't, didn't give up hope on him just yet, he was unstoppable he couldn't die not yet, not when she figured out her feelings for him, when everything was so clear to her now. She easily got distracted by her thoughts while treating patients, remembering the times she healed her blond teammate the exact same way. Sakura was checking up on a patient when she heard Shizune calling out for her in a hastily manner "Sakura-Chan, Tsunade needs us NOW!" Sakura left her patient to a nurse and catched up to Shizune "Who is it?" she asked as they ran down the halls finally reaching their destination, when the doors opened they were revealed to Naruto lying down on a surgery bed breathing extremely fast and eyes shut tight in pain. All Kages were present in the room as well as the two sage toads but her eyes were locked on her blond teammate barely holding on for his dear life, now was the time to finally be useful to her teammate.

Naruto was finally stable after hours of fighting to keep him alive, he had several broken bones, major cuts and burns, it was a miracle he pulled through, if it hadn't been for the Kyubi keeping him alive for the three days in Mount-Myoboku he wouldn't be with them anymore. He lost too much blood and wasn't expected to wake up for at least a week, the news of Naruto's wellbeing was spread and everyone was relieved and happy for him. The war was finally over and they all could return to their villages, Konoha's shinobi were the last to remain at the base, they wouldn't leave until the Hero of the War was fully recovered.

XXXXX

A week almost passed by but the blond had yet to wake up. Rookie 9 frequently visited their blond friend, even Sasuke got a chance to visit him. Tsunade considered him a Hero as he was responsible for stopping the Edo-tensei thus saving the Kages and countless other shinobi lives. Inoichi also confirmed what Gamakichi told Sakura was true. Tsunade would not be putting Sasuke under trial after what he had done, and with the help of Naruto they would easily convince the rest of the village leaders to agree with them.

Sakura was always at Naruto's bedside when he was injured, it wasn't a surprise when she refused to leave his side this time as well. Ino was the one to persuade her in taking a shower every now and then; she also brought her food since she wouldn't leave his side. Sakura was always deep in thought since the day Naruto was found, her friends would talk to her only to fall on depth ears sometimes. She couldn't get the memory of him kneeling down in front of her, saying the very words that created her feelings for Sasuke and then the feeling of his warm lips pressing against her forehead. That was the moment when everything became clear to her; she finally knew who her heart belonged to. But the question she kept asking herself, the question that hurt her the most "Do I even deserve your love? After everything that's happened, everything I put you though?" she asked the blond looking at him sleep peacefully. Watching him sleep peacefully was always a good sign for Sakura, she knew that he would wake up, he always did.

XXXXX

A week passed, it was now day nine and the blond was still in his deep slumber, everyone was starting to get worried at this point. Sakura knew the possibility of her teammate falling in a coma from day one, but she never expected it to be true. She kept it a secret from the others not to worry them more than they already were, her heart hurt at the thought of him not waking up soon, she had so much to tell him. Tsunade came to the decision that it was time to head back to Konoha; most of the shinobi had a family to see and the war had ended, it was time to celebrate their victory. Sakura had yet to leave the blondes side and the thought of travelling while in his current state was plain stupid to her, they were leaving the next day and she was being forced to go pack her things and rest before their departure. She packed her things and headed back to the hospital, Tsunade cut her off before she could enter her teammate's room and was ordered to go get some sleep. Sakura was outraged by this, she even had a go with her teacher in an argument she knew she wouldn't win. Tsunade was right, she needed some sleep, most of the nights she would stay awake thinking about everything, how she could get stronger, what to do when he finally opened his cerulean eyes and what not. Sakura arrived at her temporary home, had a shower then fell in bed closing her tired eyes hoping for good news when she wakes up.

XXXXX

Ino headed to Sakura's place after finding Tsunade instead of Sakura sitting next to the blond. Sakura was still sleeping when Ino entered her room, she felt sorry for her, and she now knew how important Naruto was to her. It made her think about her relationship with her own teammates, she didn't notice until now how Choji was over protective when she was in trouble, sure Shikamaru cared about her and protected her, that's what teammates are for, but the day she found out that Sasuke was a wanted man and had to be stopped, Choji was the one to be at her side comforting her as best he could. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard her pink heard friend whisper something, then she noticed tear drops on the pillow, Sakura was crying in her sleep "She must be having a nightmare" thought Ino. Her real reason for visiting Sakura was to make sure she was prepared for departure, and as a friend she made sure she ate well while she was with Naruto. "Sakura.., Sakura..." said Ino in a low voice to wake her pink friend, Sakura then jolted up to a sitting position and at the same time calling out for Naruto, she had tears running down her cheeks and was breathing hard. "Don't worry Sakura, it was just a nightmare" Ino said trying to calm her friend down, Sakura slowly turned her head to Ino and asked were Naruto was. Ino told Sakura that he was still at the hospital and that Tsunade was with him, Sakura had a questioning look "What was Tsunade doing there?" she pondered, and started to get dressed. "I brought you some food" said Ino, "I'll eat at the hospital replied Sakura to her caring friend taking the bag of food she was holding, she thanked her and then headed back to the hospital to visit Naruto.

At the hospital Tsunade stayed the whole night with Naruto trying different medical techniques to finally awaken her son like figure, she didn't want Sakura around at that time and plus she cared for her apprentices health so she came up with a way to get her to stay home that night.

Sakura entered the room and without a word sat beside Tsunade, she watched her sensei looking at the boy deep in thought, after a while Tsunade placed a glowing green hand on Naruto's forehead. Sakura could see her teammate's brow frown for a moment before returning back to its peaceful look, Tsunade also noticed this and pushed more chakra to her hand. Both medics-nins looked carefully for any signs of life on the boy's body; Tsunade was reaching her limit since she had tried other techniques that night, so she pushed her remaining chakra to her hand for a final attempt. Sakura watched her teammate's face carefully with hope of him waking up today, she noticed his eyes moving behind his closed eyelids, "Naruto?" she whispered and he shot up to a sitting position glowing with a cloak of yellow chakra. He looked around quickly as though he was in battle, "Naruto its ok, it's over" said Tsunade trying to calm him down as she was panting for air. Naruto looked at his teammate and his mother figure, both of them with tears in their eyes, "Why you crying?" he asked returning back to normal. Sakura lunged at her blond teammate tackling him on his back once again, burying her face in his chest, gripping his shirt, crying and repeatedly saying his name. Naruto was dumbfounded at his teammate's actions and turned to look at Tsunade with a question look not wanting to ruin the moment. Tsunade just stood up in silence and left the room closing the door with a smirk on her face, and left to spread the good news. Naruto then turned his gaze to the still crying Sakura, brushing her hair with his fingers.

XXXX

A month after the arrival of the leaf shinobi to Konoha, Naruto was given the title of Hokage despite being a Genin he had more than proven himself worthy of that title. Sasuke had been set free and he along with Naruto were taken to where the ten tails was kept. Sasuke was taken to the waterfall where Naruto got rid of all his hatred, and was put to do the same; it took him a while longer to do so as he had much more hatred than him. Naruto and Sasuke made peace with the ten tails since it wasn't being controlled this time and Naruto under its guidance found a way to free all eight tailed beasts. The beasts were to live on that island in peace belonging to no villages, Naruto had the nine tails extracted from him as it was possible now that he had tamed it and was also set free.

Sakura confessed her feelings to Naruto a couple of days after he had awakened promising him that she would grow stronger. Tsunade was now training Sakura to pass down her Byakugou technique to her, and Sakura was to be made head medic of Konoha. She looked up to Naruto, he had accomplished his dream, he also kept the promise he made her all those years ago, and finally team 7 was restored to its former glory. She called herself the luckiest girl on earth when he returned her feelings, and she promised herself she would make up for all the times of being a burden.

When Sakura's training would be complete Tsunade would be heading to the village hidden in the clouds by the invitation of the Raikage. Ino was now developing her relationship with Choji, hanging out more and respecting him all the same. Temari was in the village hidden in the leaves, hanging out with rookie nine trying to get to know them better, while Shikamaru was closest to her and started to form something more than friendship as time passed. Shinobi from other villages visited each other, some even moving to other villages since the alliance remained and peace was brought to the world.

**THE END.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please let me know of any mistakes. The ending might be a bit rushed and i am really sorry about that.  
**


End file.
